The Healing Progression
by WYgirl9
Summary: Hermione finds help from an unlikely source, but what will come of it.
1. Chapter 1

Authors Note

I don't own anything except the plot everything else is J.K.'s

This is just a little fic that I dreamed up the other day.

Thanks for reading and reviewing

"Fred Weasley I'm going to murder you if you don't come down here with my cat this instant!" Hermione called to the airborne Weasley twin.

Fred and George had decided to hold Crookshanks hostage after he had destroyed one of their experiments. They were now flying high above the burrow with Crooks in a woven basket charmed shut.

Hermione was spending her weeks Easter vacation from Hogwarts at the Burrow with the Weasleys and Harry. As much as Hermione loved the Weasleys the house was more than a little crowded on holidays. Harry and Ginny had gotten married last year and were expecting their first child and along with Harry's Godson Teddy Lupin stayed in Ginny's room. Fred and George stayed in their old room on holidays, but had a flat above their shop that they lived in. Molly however insisted that her children live at home during the Holidays. However that meant she got to share the divided attic with Charlie.

"Hermione it's time your evil cat learn a lesson. I'm sorry, but it's for the good of the burrow." Fred bellowed back, placing the basket on the roof of the burrow and floating down to the ground.

Hermione sighed and wondered how dense the twins could possibly be.

"Accio Basket" She shouted and the basket came zooming down with a very angry crooks inside. Hermione opened the basket and out hopped a very purple cat. Crooks streaked around the yard like lightning then finally found an open window and jumped through.

"Fred Weasley I… I can't believe you….you dyed my cat PURPLE!" Hermione shouted at the twin.

"Oh no dear, you can't blame that on me, he wouldn't be purple if he hadn't knocked over our cauldron. It was our newest product. Color changing mood skin. It's meant to be put into soap and it temporarily changes your skin colors that change as your mood changes, but your bloody cat got the entire potion on himself. I have no clue when the thing will wear off!" Fred cried with exasperated hand movements.

Hermione huffed back into the house. Really the problem with Crooks was the least of her worries. After accepting the job as potions master at Hogwarts this past year Hermione had packed her bags and moved to Hogwarts (though she refused to take Snape's old room in the dungeons) The first night there was horrible for Hermione. Every corner she turned she saw remnants of the war. Places where people had died, people she had respected and loved. She didn't know when it had happened, but at some point she refused to come out of her room except to teach classes. She even took her meals in her room.

The other professors had tied to convince Hermione that the castle was simply that, a castle and that she shouldn't be afraid of what had happened there but focus on what was to come. However Hermione couldn't. Every time she walked into the great hall she saw them. Remus, Tonks, Colin, Luna, and even Blaise who had helped them in the attempt to get everyone out of the castle. She saw their bodies lying on the floor and she swore that their blood could still be seen and smelled. Others had been killed later but their memories haunted her as well. She refused to go on the grounds because of her memories of Hagrid. He had been killed later by a rouge death eater his skin sliced in a way that could only be the cutting curse. Charlie had taken Hagrid's place as professor and the students truly loved him, Hermione enjoyed the company of him as well at faculty meetings, he always tried to make everyone laugh, but he still wasn't Hagrid.

Hermione made her way up the stairs to once again hide out in the attic. As she opened the door she realized that she wasn't the only one in the room. Charlie sat in the floor with papers covering most of the floor.

"Oh, sorry I didn't know you were up here." Hermione said standing by the door.

"That's no problem Hermione; it's your room too. I was just grading some papers, care to join me?" He asked patting the floor beside him.

She took a seat and picked up a few papers. Charlie handed her a quill and moved his bottle of red ink between them.

"The Phoenix and its magical properties. How long are they supposed to be Charlie?" Hermione asked

"Oh, it's supposed to be one foot and I'm giving them a point for every inch over." Charlie said shuffling through the papers for his measuring tape.

"Even Alice's?" Hermione asked holding up the 3 foot paper that reminded her of one of her own.

Charlie chuckled and nodded.

Hermione began to read over the girl's paper.

_The Phoenix and its Magical Properties_

_By Alice Bakesfield_

_Phoenix's are brightly colored turkey sized birds that are said to have originated somewhere in India. The birds first show up in Muggle mythology as a fire bird said to have a life span of 1000 years then is reborn again. In all actuality the mighty Phoenix goes through a normal life span then burst into flames when he or she dies. The Phoenix is then reborn from its ashes._

Hermione read on until something caught her eye.

_In Harry Potter's second year at Hogwarts a Phoenix named Fawkes helped the young hero to defeat the basilisk in Hogwarts Chamber of Secrets. Fawkes, Dumbledore's loyal companion was called by Harry's extreme loyalty to the Headmaster. The Phoenix delivered Godric Gryffindor's sword and blinded the Basilisk making the creature's glare no longer lethal. In the process of killing the creature Potter was wounded by one of the basilisk's fangs and poisoned. Fawkes used his tears to heal the wound and carried Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley (now Ginny Potter) to safety._

_Fawkes was also the phoenix whose tail feathers are in two very influential wands. One being Harry Potters own wand an eleven inch, Holly wand with a phoenix feather core. This wand was also the twin to the Dark Lord Voldemort's own wand. The power of the phoenix feather was enough to both condemn and save the wizarding world. _

_After Headmaster Dumbledore's death the Phoenix was left to Mr. Potter who gave the phoenix his freedom. Fawkes still residedes at Hogwarts, but can often be found at the Potter residence as well. After Mr. Potter's wand was broken in the last battle Fawks supplied another Phoenix feather to make the hero another wand._

Hermione laughed, leave it to Alice to find out information that isn't in any book.

"Something funny Mione?" Charlie said looking at Hermione as she measured the parchment and writing a score.

"Just laughing at Alice's extensive research. She has an entire half of a foot on Harry and Fawkes. Who knows where she got the information, but it's all correct." Hermione said picking up another parchment and scoring it.

"Reminds me of someone. I can't think of who though." Charlie replied with a wink.

They sat in silence grading until all the papers were gone. Charlie stood and placed the papers in his black bag then held his hand out to help Hermione up.

"Dinner!" Mrs. Weasley's booming voice came from the staircase.

Hermione took Charlie's hand and pulled herself up.

Hermione laughed at George and his antics as she excused herself from the table. It was Ron and Bill's night to do the dishes so she could go upstairs and relax. She grabbed her newest book off the counter where she had laid it earlier when Fred had catnapped Crookshanks and one again climbed the steps to the attic.

Once inside Hermione cracked open her book and began to read about the newest theories in potions.

It was late before Charlie climbed the creaky steps up to the burrow's attic for bed. Upon entering he found Hermione to already be fast asleep with a book in her hand and on top of her blankets. He smiled and walked over to her bed; he placed a bookmark on her page and put the book on her bedside table. Charlie then levitated the sleeping witch, pulled down the blankets on her bed, and covered her with the blankets once she was lowered back onto the mattress. He smiled once again at the witch who was so peacefully sleeping. A wisp of hair hung in her face and Charlie couldn't resist the urge to brush it away. She stirred in her sleep.

Charlie dove for his bed across the room. He magicly turned the lights out and covered himself with the thick quilt his mother had placed on the bed. He hoped that he hadn't waked her and after a few minutes of silence he decided that e hadn't.

Charlie pulled the blankets around him and turned onto his side. As tired as he was he just couldn't fall asleep. The moon shown bright outside of the window casting a blue glow to the room that reminded him of his room at Hogwarts. He had been offered the position after Hagrid's death and though he loved his job at the dragon sanctuary he couldn't say no, so he packed up his cabin and moved into Hagrid's hut. After a lot of charms and good old fashion work the old gamekeepers hut was truly livable again and with the help of his mother was really quite quaint. He loved being back at Hogwarts and had even been allowed to bring his miniature Chinese Fireball, Ming, with him. The small dragon was really no bigger than a large horse, but he could still do a large amount of damage if handled improperly.

Charlie heard a moan from the bed across the room and turned over to look. Hermione had curled up in a little ball on her bed and was now tossing back and forth. Gone was the peaceful look on her face. She now had her eyes scrunched as if trying to block out the sight of something as she began to quietly say no over and over again.

"Psst…..Hermione, Wake up love, it's just a dream." Charlie walked over to the side of her bed and shook her arm gently.

Hermione woke with a start, tears clouding her beautiful brown eyes.

"Charlie?" she asked looking around the room slowly.

"Yes Hermione?"

"how is it that you and the rest of our family can deal with the deaths of the war so quickly?"

"Life, we still have it, and we will hopefully have long ones now that Voldemort is gone. Yes the loss of our friends are quite sad, but Hermione they died to end this war they knew what they were fighting for, they knew they could easily be killed, but they fought on, they fought for the light because they had to because it was what was right! I could have died that day, but I would have died knowing there would be a better tomorrow for my brothers, my sister, and my niece, even you."

"Charlie, I see them every time I close my eyes. Their blood, the screaming. I feel it all.

"It was just a bad dream love, go back to sleep, I'll be right across the room."Charlie said as he once again tucked the young witch in.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Chapter 3 is in progress.

Read and review

Wygirl9

CH 2

Charlie awoke the next morning to the sun shining through the little window in the attic. He turned over toward the bed across the room to find it empty and already made, but the house was unusual quiet for, he looked at the clock, ten in the morning.

He groggily reached for his wand on the bedside table and removed the silencing spell Hermione must have placed on the room. A cacophony of noises reached his ears, there that's better, he thought, placing his wand back on the table and pushing the faded maroon quilt off of him he got up. Charlie walked to his trunk and pulled out a pair of faded blue jeans and a gray t-shirt. He slipped them on as well at his old black trainers and a light blue button up.

He made his way downstairs to the kitchen, the noise getting louder as he progressed. He could hear the voices of his youngest brother and his new wife, Luna, talking with Fred's fiancée Alicia. He passed them with a smile and turned into the kitchen where his mother was sitting at the table with her tea.

"Well it's nice to finally see you up and about this morning!" She said with a smile.

"Did I miss breakfast?" He asked as his stomach growled.

"Yes, but Hermione saved you a plate, it's over on the counter, I believe she placed a warming spell on it as well." His mother said with a sly wink.

He quietly took the plate full of food and sat it on the counter with a cup of tea his mother had just handed him.

"So how is Hogwarts treating you Charlie? I'm so glad you have chosen a more sensible line of work than working with dragons. I honestly can't believe how silly you were to take that job in Romania anyway. What in the world were you thinking Charlie? You could have been killed. Now Hogwarts, that's a smart job for you!"

Charlie rolled his eyes at his mother, but answered none the less.

"Hogwarts is treating me fine mum, and don't forget I still have Ming."

"ooh your dating?" His mother asked with a look of glee

"No mum, my dragon, you know, the miniature fireball, Ming." He replied rolling his eyes.

"Oh, yes yes yes, I remember now, horrid little thing, but speaking of girls, who's the lucky girl for now?"

"No girls mum, I work at a school, not really a great place to meet a girl unless I want to be fired, which I don't."

"Well, Hermione is always there, she is a nice girl Char. Why don't you ask her out, you know I always thought she would be with Ron, but now he is with that Lovegood girl, but they seem happy. I believe she will be having a little one as well, she has that glow, I wonder if she knows…. Surprises me after we almost lost her in the war, we thought she was dead you know. "

Charlie rolled his eyes once again and ate the rest of his breakfast in silence. Once he was done he charmed the plate clean and walked out the front door of the burrow to the lake. The now green Crookshanks was chasing gnomes in and out of their little dirt holes in his mother's garden. Charlie chuckled at the sight, knowing that the cats color must have something to do with his two mischievous brothers. Knowing Hermione she hadn't been happy about it. He wished he had been there to see that explosion on the twins. She was a right sight when angry, even he didn't dare cross her, dragons he could handle, an angry Hermione that's another story.

As he reached the lake he saw his siblings and their friends playing Quidditch above the lake. All save for Hermione, who was sitting on a small blanket by the bank reading the same book he had placed on her bedside table last night. Her wavy brown hair hung with small ringlets today, reaching to the middle of her back. The light blue shirt clung to her now skinny figure, too skinny if you asked him. She had her legs crossed in front of her with a pair of white shorts on. She was smiling into her book, I ringlet of hair wrapped around her finger.

Charlie took long strides toward where she sat.

"Mind if I join you Mrs. Granger?" He asked, his blue eyes twinkling.

"Not at all Charlie, come sit." She said, enlarging the blanket that she sat on.

He lowered himself to the blanket and pushed up the sleeves of his light blue button up shirt.

"Thank you for saving me breakfast, no one else would have." He said running his hand through his hair.

"No problem, I snatched it up before Ron got his hands on it. We all know how he is around food. Besides I figured you needed a good lay in…." she said looking down.

"If you are feeling sorry about last night Hermione then stop, we all have dreams from the war; all of us are haunted in some way. Don't let it bother you, I'm just glad you didn't have to keep dreaming it. You asked last night how we deal so quickly, the truth is we don't, it still bothers most of us the things we did and the things we saw. I have no idea everything that happened to you guys while on the run, but I know that life couldn't have been a picnic in any way and it wasn't some grand vacation. I know things happened to all of you. Awful things, Bill won't speak of what he knows, he only says that it's a great burden on all of you. So don't you dare feel sorry it's because of you most of us are here today, Harry and Ron wouldn't have made it without you." He said evenly looking her in the face, His green eyes never leaving her brown one as he spoke. Finally she looked away.

_Not even Bill knows all of my troubles. _She thought, _no one knows_ _I took my parents memories, no one knows that they died regardless of my effort. No one has cared to ask where they are. _She brushed her curly hair behind her ears. It was no longer bushy and unmanageable, but hung in ringlets that reached just below her shoulders. She liked it this way, after the battle so much of her hair has been singed by the flames she cut it so short it barely touched the bottom of her ears, but it had grown out in the last year. Her scars from Malfoy manner still showed despite the care of the best healers, they refused to fade and were as dark and foreboding as the day they were made. She had developed a crème to get rid of lighter scars from the battle and the ministry, it had worked wonders and she considered marketing it, but hadn't found the time yet to do so.

"Hermione…." He said waving his hand in front of her face. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you."

"No, you didn't upset me Charlie, Its fine."

"Then why do I feel like there is something hurting you right now?"

"I… I can't talk about it Charlie, I just can't, not right now, give me some time, ok?" She said returning her eyes to his.

"Ok, its ok, you don't have to tell me anything, I just don't want to see you or anyone else hurt." Charlie said brushing a stray curl from her face.

"HEY CHARLIE!" Came a voice from behind them, "Come play, Ginny's bailing out on us… something about pregnancy cravings, I dunno come on!"

Bill tossed the broom to Charlie and rose back into the air.

"I'll see you later Hermione, oh and don't let that pretty little head of yours worry. We can't change the past." He said getting up to mount the broom.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: still working on this as well as my Olive/ Hermione story (but this one is my baby, shhh don't tell the other story, it's just an evil plot bunny that refuses to die). Don't give up on me though please!

CH 3

Hermione sat on her blanket for a while watching the boys all play, laughing often at the twins antics in the air.

Footsteps padded through the ground behind her. She looked back for the source to find a very pregnant Ginny Potter behind her.

"Enjoying the game?" She asked conjuring a chair to sit in then lowering herself to it.

"Very much so, did you enjoy what little Harry let you play?" the brunet asked with a sly grin.

"Don't get me started on that Hermione you know better. He is driving me to murder I swear it! I mean goodness a few cushioning charms and I'm safe up there, no need to keep his eyes glued to me." She sighed stretching her legs out and leaning her head back so she could watch.

The boys soared above, Ron guarding the homemade goals on one end, Bill on the other. Charlie and harry the seekers/chasers , Fred and George were the beaters. Being on separate teams just made the twins more animated as they played. It seemed they were currently trying to see who could take out the other teams seeker first.

Hermione stretched out and closed her eyes listening to the deep laughter of the men playing Quidditch. She wondered when the last time she felt this relaxed was. Hogwarts, as much as it felt nice to be there, no longer felt like her home. She couldn't shake the memories of the things she had seen there. All the other professors seemed to be doing well, save for Malfoy, who refused to go to the astronomy tower the site of two of his worst memories. Blaise Zambini his longtime friend had been brutally killed there by his own aunt. Blaise had been a great help during the final battle. He had smuggled the younger students out through the painting in the room of requirement and apparated them group by group, with the help of Draco later on, from the hogshead to the Burrow and into the care of Fleur. Once the children were safe they returned to the battle. They were helping repair the defensive spells on the castle when attacked by Bellatrix Lestrange. Malfoy escaped with Blaise's battered body and hadn't told anyone the details of the attack. He had accepted the position of the Arithmacy professor, though not completely willingly. He was still a grouch a times, but he had calmed a lot since the war, he wasn't nearly the jerk he once was.

She sighed as she opened her eyes to watch the game again. The boys were still going strong with their game.

"LUNCH EVERYBODY! Boys get down here and wash up!" Mrs. Weasley yelled from the door.

The men's feet were on the ground before she had finished her call.

"OY I'm starved!" Ron said

"Must be because…" Fred started

"You were loosing so bad up there!" George finished with a laugh.

"Now boys" Charlie said draping his arms around the twins' necks. "Ickle Ronikins can't help that my superb skills at chaser simply are no match for his feeble attempt to guard the goal."

Charlie had to duck quickly as Ron threw the quaffle at his head. He chuckled when the ball missed its intended target only to have a look of regret once it smacked Hermione on the back of the head.

"Sorry, I was aiming for that dunderhead there." Ron shouted over his shoulder on his way to the house laughing. Ginny chuckled, standing and vanished her chair after being helped up by Harry.

"Boys." Hermione shook her head and began to gather up her things. Charlie trotted over grabbing the quaffle from the blanket where it had landed.

"Sorry Hermione, I didn't know it would hit you." He apologized

"It's fine Charlie, really, it's not YOUR fault." She huffed jerking the blanket off the ground and turning to walk to the house.

"Hermione!" Charlie called, trotting the few steps to catch up with her and placing his hand on her shoulder.

"It's fine really Charlie, I swear."

"No, something is wrong and I want to know what! If it's being hit I'm sorry, if I had known I swear I would have let it hit me instead." He said turning her to face him.

"It's not really that, ARG.. I'm just so tired of his immaturity! Not only that, he has really been nothing, but rude to me since I went to work at Hogwarts! It's like he expected me to move in with him and be some housewife! "

"Wait, what? Housewife?" Charlie asked confused.

"We kissed at the Final Battle, but it was nothing, just kind of a we might die kind of thing!" She replied exasperated

"Ah, I see and he expected things to change, right?" He said, running his hand through the shaggy red hair.

Hermione nodded while worrying her lip.

"Come sit with me for a while, I'll let Mum know we will grab lunch in Diagon Alley a bit later, unless you are hungry now." He said gesturing to the bench next to the shed.

"Sure"

"Alright I'll go tell Mum and be right back." With that he trotted in the direction of the hose to find his mother.

As he opened the half door he could hear the ruckus of his family before he even reached for the knob.

"Mum." He called out.

He heard her footsteps coming through the den.

"Charlie, whatever took you so long, no matter, lunch is on the table. Have you seen Hermione? Probably upstairs brewing a potion, will you go get her?" the Matriarch said in a rush.

"She is outside Mum, We are going to head to Diagon Alley for lunch."

"OH! Of course! You two have fun! Don't you keep her out too late Charlie Weasley!" She replied flapping her apron at him.

"Mum, no, don't even start thinking like that, she just needs a friend, since my youngest brother seems to want to be a part instead of filling that role."

"Charlie!"

"Well it's true Mum! If Ron, or Harry even for that matter, would take two seconds to really look at her he would see something is wrong!" He replied gritting his teeth at the excuses his mother made.

He marched back out the door away from his mother and back toward Hermione.

"So Fred changed all of Percy's socks with one's Bill had charmed to make his feet stink and itch. He was only 6 and already pranking." Charlie told her laughing

He had found them a table at Café Marie in muggle London instead. It was a small place but very nice and quiet. Charlie was currently trying his best to cheer Hermione up every way he knew how so far he was failing miserably. They had just finished their meal and he was waiting for the waitress so he could pay her.

"Yeah those boys were born for trouble" Hermione replied with a slight smile.

Charlie flagged the waitress down and gave her the money.

"Ready to go? I have a stop I need to make before we head home. That ok?" Charlie asked

Herminie nodded and they made their way to the apperation point. From there they landed in front of the Diagon ally public Floo center. Charlie guided Hermione to the closest fireplace and grabbed a handful of powder pushing Hermione in with one hand on her shoulder.

"The Dragon's Hut Hogwarts" He yelled throwing his power down.

They arrived in a quaint little cottage, pictures of the Weasley's lined the walls and a miniature family clock sat on the mantle.

Hermione stared at Charlie in anger.

"Why did you do this?" She asked with her hands on her hips

"Do what, I needed to feed Ming and Aurora I didn't think it would be an issue. What's wrong?"

"I….I'm not ready to see the grounds just yet…. I…. I can't" she replied

"Then just sit in here, Feed Roar for me. Can you do that? I'll take care of Ming. Ok?" He asked

"I…. I'll try" She stuttered out.

"OK then let me get her kibble, Its up in the cupboard here. Ah here it is." He said then let out a shrill whistle.

A large blue and white bulldog came bounding into the house ready for her lunch. Charlie sat down a bowl full of moist kibble beside Hermione and patted the dog on the head as she dug in.

"Ok I'll be right back, just sit tight it will take me about 5 minutes to feed Ming. Will you be ok?" He asked

She nodded her head and stroked the dogs back.

Charlie Grabbed his gloves of the table and made his way out of the cottage and over to the stone stable where Ming resided, he grabbed a large pig out of the cold house on his way, her daily meal. He opened the metal gate to the pen and walked in looking around for the little dragon.

"Ming, dinner, Here Ming"

A puff of smoke came from the stable and Charlie sat down the pig as she sauntered out. She slinked over and began eating her find as Charlie began cleaning her 12 foot tall paddock with his wand.

"All right Ming all fed up again, time for me to head back to the burrow." Charlie told the pretty little dragon as he left and reinforced the shield charms that kept her from flying from her enclosure.

He made his way back to the small cottage, stomping his muddy boots off along the way. He opened the door and spelled his boots so as not to track in extra dirt.

Hermione was sitting on the couch with small tears rolling down her face.

"Hermione, I'm finished, you ok? Ready to go?"

She nodded and he held his hand out to help her up.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." He said looking her in the eyes.

She shook her head and walked toward the Floo, stepping in with Charlie right behind her

"The Burrow!" he shouted.

As soon as they stepped out of the fireplace Hermione bolted up to the attic, she never came down for supper. Charlie knew he had pushed too far.


End file.
